


Now and Then

by faneunice



Category: China Beach
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids 2010, Video, video format: DIVX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faneunice/pseuds/faneunice
Summary: Boonie Lanier would like to cordially invite you to China Beach. Sunblock and beer provided. Bring your dancing shoes.





	Now and Then

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Barkley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkley/gifts).



Download: <http://fan-eunice.com/boonie.divx>

**Author's Note:**

> Song by Arlo Guthrie


End file.
